pwitoffandomcom-20200216-history
Guy Crawford
Guy Crawford is former member of Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook (PWITOF). Guy Crawford is a three-time champion in PWITOF, having won the PWITOF Television Championship at Money in the Bank 2016 against Salvador R. Salcido and the PWITOF Tag Team Championship with Devone Green. He also won the PWITOF King of the Mountain Championship. Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook (2015-present) Early Career (2015-present) First Stint (2015) Guy Crawford made his Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook (PWITOF) debut in 2015. He participated in the 2015 King of the Ring tournament, being eliminated from the tournament by Jennifer Roberts at Extreme Rules 2015. The next month Guy Crawford faced Jordan Marzouq in a Money in the Bank qualifying match at Payback 2015. Guy Crawford was once again unsuccessful. Guy would leave the group soon thereafter. Return (2016-present) Guy Crawford returned to the group on March 21, 2016, against Akshit Bhatia on Monday Night RAW. Guy Crawford won the match via pinfall. Two weeks later, Guy Crawford suffered his first loss since his return against Dwight A. Bennett II via pinfall. The two would engage in a brief program that culminated at Backlash 2016, in which Dwight A. Bennett II defeated Guy Crawford to become the number one contender for the PWITOF International Championship. On May 16, 2016, Guy Crawford regained some of his momentum after he defeated Sage Blauvelt and Akshit Bhatia in a triple threat match on Monday Night RAW via pinfall after hitting them both with a chokeslam and pinning them both at the same time. Guy Crawford began a feud with Sam Markos on May 23, 2016. The two would have a match the following week on RAW. During the match, Polo Ramos III interfered and attacked Guy Crawford. Sam Markos applied an STF on Guy Crawford, who was on unconscious, and was awarded the submission victory over Guy as a result. "The Powers That Be" Storyline On June 4, it was revealed that Guy Crawford had contacted "The Powers That Be", a mysterious figure who had control behind the scenes. Salvador R. Salcido placed Guy Crawford in an Ambulance match against Zach Will on the following RAW as part of the orders from the mysterious figure. Guy Crawford would lose the match after interference from Polo Ramos III. The following week, "The Powers That Be" placed Abel Herrera and Salvador R. Salcido on probation. Also per orders, Guy Crawford was granted a Kendo Stick match against Polo Ramos III, where Zach Will was also locked in a cage high above the ring during the match. Guy Crawford would lose the match once again due to a distraction by Salvador R. Salcido. On June 17, "The Powers That Be" fired Abel Herrera as Smackdown General Manager and granted Guy Crawford a PWITOF Television Championship match against Salvador R. Salcido at Money in the Bank 2016. At the event, Guy Crawford defeated Salvador R. Salcido via pinfall after hitting a Northern Lights Suplex. Controversy surrounded the result of the match as Salvador kicked out, but the referee's vision was impaired. Four days after winning the PWITOF Television Championship, Stephen Solorio, who took control of PWITOF after the departures of Salvador R. Salcido and Abel Herrera, revealed that Guy Crawford was behind "The Powers That Be" and effectively stripped Guy of his PWITOF Television Championship. Stephen rehired Salvador R. Salcido as the RAW General Manager (who had quit the night after Money in the Bank in protest) and Abel Herrera as Smackdown General Manager. In wrestling Finishing moves * Pearl River Plunge Signature moves * Chokeslam * Discus punch * Northern Lights Suplex Nicknames * The Powers That Be Entrance music * "Pearl River Rip" by James A. Johnston * "Do it Big" by Silkk the Shocker (teaming with Devone Green) Championships and accomplishments Championships * PWITOF Television Championship (1 time) * PWITOF King of the Mountain Championship (1 time) * PWITOF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Devone Green Category:Members